(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to live bacterial vaccines. More specifically, the invention is related to novel Mycobacterium sp. compositions, and the use of those compositions to protect mammals against disease caused by virulent Mycobacterium sp.
(2) Description of the Related Art